scrotationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diddy Cracker R
Diddy Cracker R was the fourth and final member of Scrotations. His first single was Burgers and fries, which was widely received as one of the sickest licks ever made. Biography Diddy cracker R was a frequent patron of his local burger king. like most days, he spent the whole day stuffing his face with fast food. He had eaten 147 whoppers, 17 large fries, 25 sodas (Including the actual cups) and 78 Oreo shakes. One of the employees grew tired of serving such a fat fuck meals which he himself should be devouring. So, in an effort to choke him, he put his mixtape in a burger, and served it to him. The mystery negro walked to Diddy with a sinister smirk plastered on his face. Once he reached the table, He set the mixtape burger down. "Bon Appetite, bitch nigga" He scoffed. Diddy cracker r Screeched in response "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he replied. The Niggas eyes widened, then he dipped the fuck outta there fam. Diddy devoured the burger in one bite. As it turned out, Diddy had eaten so many burgers that his throat had become accustomed to eating large amounts of food in one bite. But that wasn't the end. The mixtape had activated, and the sick fires ran through Diddy's blood like the type 2 diabetes he would find out about later. Light shot out of his eyes and he spoke thus. "Wigga burger king is below me, this shit better be free. I thank for this gift, nigga what is yo wish?". The man replies as so "Aight homie, check it out me and my niggas have a dope rap group called scrotations, and we's lookin to recruit you feel me fam?". "I feel you homie. Aight, i'm in. From now on, I shall no longer be know as Cody Smith, or in some cases, Faggot. From now on, I will go as Diddy Cracker R!". But then, out came the mans boss. 'What is this shit? There's bodily fluids all over the fucking floor? Is that sweat or grease? I can't tell damnit! Oh and Bubba, I know you've been fucking my hoes as of late. You're fired Negro." At that moment Diddy shoved 3 half eaten, moldy big macs he had in his pocket from the day before down the manages throat. As he yearned for air. The employee pulled out his Glock and shot that niggas dick off. The manager later died of Gangrene and severe blood loss. The mysterious rapper negro then grabbed Diddy and his coworker and got the fuck outta there fam. Soon after, diddy asked "Ey fam, what's yo name?". The man turned, "My name's Bubba mufucka, and my friend's name is manchowdah yo. But anyway, you joinin scrotations right?"."Ye" diddy replied. And so the final member of scrotations was found. Fried chicken Vs Watermelon During R-Dawgs funeral service. Diddy cracker R suffered the same fate as his fallen comrade. As he choked on KFC he saw a light. And standing in that light was Kernel Sanders. Sander spoke of how Diddy was chosen for greatness and how he could become more than anyone could dream of. But, to unlock his potential he would have to solve the greatest mystery of all time. Which is better, Fried chicken, or watermelon? He contemplated this question. But whilst he thought of the answer, he bursted into a dank rap, which would later be know as Fried Chicken vs Watermelon. He spoke thus "On one hand, chicken is great, on a scale of one to ten i'll give it an eight. On the other hand, watermelon is cool, when you eat it, you don't look like a fool." He was torn between the caring, tender love of Fried chicken, and the cool, juice filled watermelon. He knew both snacks were great, but he also knew it was time to buckle down, decide their fate. He thought about it further, "Fried chicken is pretty messy, but so is watermelon. Watermelon's healthy, fried chicken isn't it'll also make your breath stink you'll need a mint. But damn yo, watermelon's expensive, 7 Dollars? I need that to live." He took all these factors into account, but he knew he needed another view, in fact, 3 other views. He hacked into the minds of Big Bubba, Manchowdah and R-Dawg. Diddy said fried chicken and R-Dawg agreed where as Bubba and Manchowdah gave their allegiance to Watermelon. It was obvious this wasn't helping. It was two versus two and one versus one, but which snack had won? But as Diddy was about to give an answer as to which was the best, the Illuminati hacked into him, and disrupted his meeting with Mr.Sanders. The pain of the hack was too much even for him, and he passed out. He awoke in a dark room, triangles and Bombs everywhere. At that moment he saw him, Obama surrounded by his men, The Muslim brotherhood. Obama told him about how he led the Illuminati and that he was using the Jews to take over the music industry to take over disney to turn little girls into whores so they accidentally worship Satan. Diddy wouldn't stand for this. So he regurgitated the whoppers he had eaten so long ago and shoved them up Obama's ass. Obama then exploded, as he turned out to be a robot lizard from the future. Diddy saw this as opportunity to flee and so he ran away, back to the hood with to homies. Though it is not know the true fate of Barack Hussien Obama, it is believed the robot was replaced with a jesuit clone. Diddy Swagger R The next night, he had a dream. The kernel visited him again, but this time with a gift. He handed Diddy a shiny box, Wood, covered with velvet and gold inlays. Diddy was confused at first, but the kernels words calmed him. "Diddy, you have come a long way, from in taking Bubba's magical mixtape, to saving the music industry from the illuminati. For this I gift you these". Diddy curiously took the box and opened it. Inside it was an Obey hat and a pair of Aviators. Confused, he put them on, wondering if they had some sort of magical property to them. He put them on and he began to feel strange, he could feel the lyrics running through every fiber of his being. He was no longer Diddy CRACKER r, But he was Diddy SWAGGER r! He had never felt so dank in his life, He had the potential to become one of the best rappers alive or dead, but alas, that potential was snuffed a mere month later. After a month of honing his skills, he was finally ready to go live. Bubba had told him of how they had won an award for being the greatest rap group alive. Diddy was ecstatic that their work had paid off and begged Bubba for a spot, to be able to perform live in front of millions of people. Bubba accepted and so Diddy's downfall commenced. When they got there. Bubba noticed sparks flying out of Diddy, and he was twitching more than usual, but he disregarded it as he was higher than snoop dogg on an airplane. The show was phenomenal, they rapped every song from sexy sister to Scrotahaters, which was diddy's last song. After the show, Bubba was drenched in sweat due to the long length of hopping around while rapping. He congratulated Diddy for his excellent work and hugged him. But as he did, Bubba was electrocuted and Diddy fell over. Bubba got too his feet and it was then he realized, that Diddy cracker r was actually a literal white cheddar cracker in a robotic suit. "T-this isn't how I wanted you to find out." said Diddy. Bubba was silent, but then with the speed of 100 cheetahs, Bubba grabbed Diddy's fragile cracker body and stuffed him into his mouth. Ending the saga of Diddy. Manchowdah had asked about Diddy after the fact, but Bubba told him he had a heart attack after getting hungry and trying to eat R-Dawgs rotting corpse.